canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Brothers (film)
Super Mario Bros. is a American science fiction fantasy adventure film, it is very loosely based on the video game series of the same name. While the film draws inspiration from the series, it spins elements from the games into a more realistic and darker fashion. The movie was originally written as a fantasy-style film, but gradually evolved to the point where it became a sci-fi/action film. It was released in theaters on May 28, 1993. Plot Mario and Luigi are two Italian American plumbers living in Brooklyn, New York. The brothers are being driven out of business by the mafia-like Scapelli Construction Company, led by contractor Anthony Scapelli. Luigi falls in love with an orphaned NYU student named Daisy who is digging under the Brooklyn Bridge for dinosaur bones. After a date, she takes Luigi to the dig and witnesses Scapelli's men sabotage it by leaving the water-pipes open. Luigi tries to stop it but he does not have his tools on him so he cannot fix it. They rush back to his apartment where they inform Mario about the incident. The three go back to the flooding and the brothers manage to fix it but are knocked out by two strange creatures named Iggy and Spike, who proceed to kidnap Daisy. Mario and Luigi awaken a minute later and head deeper into the caves following Daisy's screams and discover an interdimensional portal through which Mario and Luigi follow Daisy. They find themselves in a strange dystopian parallel world where a human-like race evolved from dinosaurs rather than the mammalian ancestry of true humans. Sixty-five million years ago, a meteorite crashed into the Earth and in doing so ripped the universe into two parallel dimensions. All the surviving dinosaurs of the time crossed over into this new realm. Iggy and Spike turn out to be the henchmen and cousins of the other world's germophobic and obsessive dictator, King Koopa, descended from the T-Rex. However, the two have failed to also bring Daisy's rock, a meteorite fragment which Koopa is trying to get in order to merge his world with the real world that separated from Koopa's world during the meteor strike. It turns out that Daisy is the princess of the other dimension but when Koopa overthrew Daisy's father and turned him into fungus, Daisy's mother took her to New York using the inter-dimensional portal. The portal was then destroyed, killing Daisy's mother in the process, but when Scapelli was blasting at the cave, the portal was reopened. When Koopa hears about the re-opening of the portal, he sends Spike and Iggy to find Daisy and the rock to merge the dimensions and make Koopa dictator of both worlds. Spike and Iggy, however, who had grown more intelligent after being subjected to one of Koopa's experiments, decide to turn on Koopa and join forces with Mario and Luigi. Koopa thinks only Daisy can merge the worlds, but Mario and Luigi were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Daisy is eventually rescued by the plumbers. Eventually, the two worlds merge and Koopa inadvertently devolves Scapelli into a primate while aiming for Mario, but Luigi and Daisy take back the rock and the worlds separate again. Mario confronts Koopa and eventually wins when he and Luigi devolve him, transforming him into a ferocious, semi-humanoid Tyrannosaurus. Koopa then leaps out for a final attack but Mario and Luigi destroy him by devolving him into primeval slime. Daisy's father turns back to normal and reclaims control over the kingdom stating he loves those plumbers. The citizens destroy anything involving Koopa. As the brothers return home, Luigi and Daisy admit their love for one another but Daisy cannot return to New York until the damage caused by Koopa is reversed and she spends more time with her father. Mario rephrases Daisy's words to Luigi but he does not care. A deeply hurt and saddened Luigi kisses her goodbye and the two brothers return to New York, while Daisy watches them leave. About three weeks later, Daisy returns for Mario and Luigi's help in fighting more villains. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi's story is televised, giving them the name; "Super Mario Bros". In a post-credits scene, two Nintendo executives talk about a video game based on their adventures, but they are asking Iggy and Spike instead of the super Mario brothers. Iggy suggests the game be titled "Iggy's World", while Spike suggests "The Indomitable Spike", but they decide on a title called "The Super Koopa Cousins". Cast of characters Bob Hoskins as Mario John Leguizamo as Luigi Dennis Hopper as King Koopa Samantha Mathis as Daisy Fisher Stevens as Iggy Richard Edson as Spike Fiona Shaw as Lena Mojo Nixon as Toad Dana Kaminski as Daniella Gianni Russo as Anthony Scapelli Lance Henriksen as the king Frank Welker as Yoshi Dan Castellaneta as the narrator Trivia In the video game series, Mario and Luigi are 26-year-old fraternal twins. But in the movie, Mario is being close to his late 30's and Luigi is in his mid 20's, which means that Mario is middle-aged and also considerably older than Luigi. In order to simplify the story for the screen, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are combined into one omniscient composite character: a princess who takes after Peach in personality and clearly resembles the looks of her physical appearance, but she is given the name Daisy and rules Sarasaland. The reason why this was done is because the writers felt "Toadstool", Princess Peach's English name at the time, was "just weird." This is an homage to the MGM film version of The Wizard Of Oz, where a similar thing was done with the unnamed good witch of the north, Glinda the good witch of the south, and the queen of the field mice. The nation Dinohattan is in is "Saurasaland," a pun on Sarasaland, Daisy's kingdom in the video games. Category:Movies Category:Mario